HF027 Creed and Quill Test a Jeweler's Stones
10:16:03 PM Josh: So, you guys go off in search of a jeweler. 10:16:49 PM Creed: Indeed 10:16:53 PM Josh: Belza and Tiprus are with you too, so you know. 10:17:08 PM Creed: .. Are they?! 10:17:15 PM Creed: I forgot they were with us. 10:17:17 PM Quill: ((We got the carriage, so there's plenty of room.)) 10:17:46 PM Creed: Investigation for finding the place or do we find it eventually? 10:18:31 PM Josh: Um...roll me investigation just to see how long it does take. 10:18:48 PM Creed: (( 17 )) 10:18:52 PM Quill: ((14)) 10:19:17 PM Josh: You guys ask around and you eventually find a shop in the second circle. It's a very nice part of the city, but it's not the citadel. 10:20:20 PM Josh: You come to the place you were told about. Vickul's Jewels. ...based on the sign, the double entendre seems to have gone unnoticed. 10:21:15 PM Creed: Creed shakes her head and heads inside 10:21:26 PM Quill: Huh. 10:22:09 PM Josh: You step into...you remember the black market store from Guardians of the Galaxy with the little displays everywhere? It's like that, but a little more high end. With shiny rocks everywhere. 10:22:20 PM Creed: nnneat~ 10:22:31 PM Josh: A high elf in a very nice suit stands behind the counter in the middle of the store. 10:22:37 PM Josh: You assume this is Vickul. 10:22:47 PM Quill: Are you Vickul? 10:22:48 PM Creed: "Vickul, yes?" 10:22:58 PM Josh: Vickul looks at you like he's just seen a cockroach walk in. "...yes." 10:23:14 PM Quill: We're here to look at your jewels. 10:23:29 PM Quill: ((Sorry.)) 10:23:33 PM Creed: (( lmao )) 10:23:45 PM Creed: (( I decided to withdraw what I was saying because of that, I want to see the reaction )) 10:24:38 PM Josh: Vickul seems to either not get or ignore the pun. "Yes. Well, I have a fine display here. Come and see what catches your eye. My jewels are rich and bountiful." 10:25:01 PM Creed: (( I'm dying omfg )) 10:25:17 PM Creed: "Great, so, tell me.. Do you have any red dragon rubies?" 10:25:33 PM Josh: A strange look comes over Vickul's face. "Come again?" 10:25:50 PM Creed: Creed narrows her eyes 10:25:57 PM Creed: "I said, do you have any red dragon rubies?" 10:26:13 PM Quill: ((12 insight o him.)) 10:26:22 PM Creed: (( 18 here~ )) 10:26:46 PM Josh: A strange look comes across his face and he pulls out a large book and thumbs through it. 10:27:16 PM Creed: "Surely a jeweler such as yourself has one, yes?" 10:27:39 PM Creed: "A.. fine establishment such as this must have one of them, no?" 10:28:13 PM Josh: Vickul: "No...no...do you know if they have another name? A more official title." 10:28:31 PM Creed: (( can I do a history check?? )) 10:29:01 PM Josh: Sure. 10:29:19 PM Creed: (( damn! )) 10:29:21 PM Josh: You may too, Quill. 10:29:41 PM Quill: ((18)) 10:31:13 PM Creed: Creed turns to Quill 10:31:25 PM Quill: Quill is thinking. 10:31:58 PM Creed: Creed places her hand on the counter, signet ring is on 10:32:44 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 10:33:01 PM Josh: This message has been removed. 10:33:14 PM Quill: Creed. 10:33:20 PM Creed: (( Did our shopkeeper just transform into the woodshop keeper? )) 10:33:30 PM Josh: ((Oh...shit...sorry.)) 10:33:32 PM Creed: (( aha )) 10:33:39 PM Creed: "Yes?" 10:33:55 PM Quill: Quill indicates that that they should move away from Vickul. 10:34:13 PM Creed: Creed takes a step back "What is it?" 10:34:26 PM Creed: (( she's facing Quill, as if nothing is wrong )) 10:35:38 PM Quill: Quill speaks low. "There's a story about Red Dragon Rubies. I just remembered it. I think you're being played, here. The story involves a conman and 'red dragon rubies'. Which are just rocks he painted red." 10:36:07 PM Creed: "Works for me then." she says quietly. 10:36:26 PM Creed: Creed turns back to Vickul with a smile. 10:37:00 PM Creed: "They're usually known as the cheapest gems you have in store. I was playing a bit of a joke with you." 10:37:22 PM Josh: Vickul: "Oh. ...ha...ha...ha." 10:37:33 PM Creed: "So, will you show me them?" 10:37:36 PM Josh: Vickul does not seem to be the sort who likes jokes. Even real ones. 10:37:45 PM Creed: (( I figured. )) 10:38:15 PM Quill: I told you it wasn't that funny. 10:38:23 PM Creed: "It was worth a try." 10:38:37 PM Josh: Vickul pulls out two tiny grey pearls. "These would be about 12 gold a piece. They're a small pair, but they get the job done." 10:39:18 PM Creed: "Ooh, those are quite pretty, even with their colors. I'll buy them both." 10:39:40 PM Creed: Creed places down 30 gold for Vickul. 10:39:42 PM Quill: Ugh. Hold on. We could just shine up some pebbles, too. 10:39:59 PM Creed: Creed taps quill's shoe with her tail 10:40:23 PM Quill: Im just saying, they're kind of ugly. 10:40:27 PM Creed: "They're fine." 10:40:32 PM Quill: It's your gold. 10:40:36 PM Creed: "You'll see." 10:41:07 PM Creed: "Sorry for disrupting your business, Vickul." 10:41:13 PM Creed: "We'll be on our way now." 10:41:17 PM Josh: Vickul takes the 30 gp. 10:41:40 PM Josh: Vickul: "Excellent. If you ever seek my stones again, you know where to come." 10:41:56 PM Creed: "I sure will, next time we won't play with your feelings." 10:42:15 PM Quill: No promises. 10:42:27 PM Creed: "What he said." 10:42:32 PM Creed: Creed exits the shop 10:42:38 PM Quill: Quill heads out. 10:43:00 PM Quill: I was trying to haggle a bit and save you some gold. What are you planning on doing? 10:43:09 PM Creed: "Coloring them red." 10:43:21 PM Quill: I figured that. 10:43:30 PM Quill: To what end? 10:43:33 PM Creed: "I was also overpaying as compensation for misleading him." 10:43:44 PM Creed: "You never know if we might have to come back here." 10:44:10 PM Creed: "Well, if she wants gems that are red, she's going to get real gems, that are red." 10:44:35 PM Creed: "I never said how much gold I was going to spend on the gems." 10:45:10 PM Quill: Yeah, but the fact that she sent you for red dragon rubies implies that she doesn't intend on keeping up her end of the bargain. 10:45:41 PM Creed: "Well, we have an excellent bargainer and liar pair. I think we'll do just fine." 10:45:54 PM Creed: Creed gives Quill a wry smile 10:46:22 PM Josh: Tiprus and Belza are looking at Creed very weird, now. 10:47:41 PM Creed: "We can head back home now, if you'd like." 10:48:24 PM Quill: Yeah. Actually, first, check this out. 10:48:30 PM Quill: Quill shows Creed the coin. 10:48:41 PM Creed: Creed looks at the coin 10:48:46 PM Creed: Creed uses detect magic? 10:49:12 PM Quill: There's a devil/man face face on one side, and a pentagram at the other. 10:50:25 PM Creed: "That's Asmodeus, and it's probably currency from my home-plane." 10:50:41 PM Creed: "As well as my crest on there." 10:51:01 PM Quill: I figured as much. 10:51:19 PM Creed: Creed takes out the scale she was given and inspects it 10:51:44 PM Creed: "Sorry, I meant a part of it, not actually my crest entirely." 10:53:08 PM Creed: "What do you make of this, Quill?" 10:53:12 PM Creed: Creed shows him the scale. 10:53:40 PM Quill: Quill looks at the scale. 10:54:18 PM Josh: Roll investigation. 10:55:45 PM Quill: ((Bleh, 11)) 10:56:00 PM Creed: (( I wish that crit was on the other side =/ )) 10:59:06 PM Quill: Huh, I don't know. 10:59:09 PM Creed: "The only thing I could tell was that it was glossier than the dragon we've encountered in the undercity." 10:59:17 PM Quill: Yeah, I was going to say. 10:59:48 PM Quill: C'mon, let's go home. 11:00:04 PM Creed: "Yeah, let's go. We've got pearls to color."